Trauma
by Mystical Shadows
Summary: Crossover. One day, a mysterious little girl appears, claiming to be Quatre's younger sister, is she who she says she is? And just who is that strange man in the ridiculous cloak? Can you guess who they really are?
1. Chapter 1

I've had this idea gnawing at my brain for forever, so I just had to get it down! I'm posting it here because I thought that people would enjoy it.

So, enjoy!

Oh, and I cut this into two parts 'cause I think it's too long, the next part will be shortly~!

Hopefully, it's not what you expect, so, please let me know what you think (I could always use critiques), and let's see if you can figure it out, though I think it's rather obvious... XP

P.S. I own _none _of the characters. *hint hint*

* * *

Wufei slouched in his chair with a huff, only half-listening to the meeting going on around him. It just seemed that after the war, things were just too dull for him. He was a warrior, after all, trained to fight and protect with pride and honor.

Now, he had to admit, although grudgingly, that his missed the thrill of war, the pure _adrenaline_, because _really_, it had been his meaning to live- _for over a year_! Back then, he knew that he would have a hard time adjusting to the post-war peace, that is, if he even _survived_, but this was just mind-numbingly _boring_!

Casting a glance around the room, he had to say that the other pilots would have to had agreed with him. Only Quatre seemed mildly interested in what Lady Une had to say.

Une herself, seemed to be working on autopilot as she concluded her monologue-_ thank heavens_. "If you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to get the files for next week's assignment."

As soon as Une was out of earshot, Wufei allowed his head to fall forward onto the desk with an uncharacteristic groan, "Great, there's more!" The rest of the pilots exchanged glances across the desk, a bit startled at his behavior. Duo, who was sitting closest to him, reached out a hand.

"Are you okay, buddy?"

Abruptly, Wufei snapped his head up and send a cold look toward his fellow pilots, "Yes, I am perfectly fine, except for the fact that I'm about ready to rip out my hair!"

Duo sighed, stretching his arms across the table and laying his chin on the polished surface, "I know what you mean, one more meeting and _I'm_ going to check myself in to the mental hospital."

"You should already _be_in one." Heero stated with a grunt, making Quatre laugh and Duo sulk. Trowa raised an amused brow.

"This coming from the 'Perfect Soldier'?"

As the exchange of insults continued, the room was rapidly engulfed in laughter.

But before long, Duo spotted a shadow hovering near the open door and almost immediately, the room fell silent.

With practiced ease, Duo crept soundlessly toward the door, as the rest watched. However, as he reached it, a young girl with long blond hair tied up in two pigtails and wearing an orange sailor dress swung into the room, nearly colliding with him.

He stared down at the three-year-old and she returned his hard stare, eyes wide and unblinking, focused. As he was about to question her, she drew up a finger and pointed directly at him. "Transvestite!"

Shocked, Duo sputtered indignantly, "W-what!?" Suddenly, everyone once more burst into laughter, this time, at his expense. "Guys! It's not funny!"

This caused the girl to blink in surprise and glance around as if just noticing the gathered soldiers, with decisive nod, she opened her mouth to speak with an air of finality.

"Male harem."

The mood was killed instantly as everybody immediately froze in a truly moronic tableau, looking as if they had all just been caught with their pants down; they were all so stone still that if a passerby happened upon the scene, they would think Medusa had just visited.

Then, in unison, the group burst into outraged cries as wild explanations were burbled to justify the attendance of this so-called 'male harem'.

A gunshot once more silenced the distressed men. Heero, smoking gun aimed at the ceiling, stood on top of the table, irritation written all over his face, once all attention was directed at him, he cocked the gun at the girl.

Face expressionless, he asked the one question on everybody's mind. "Who are you?"

The girl, for the most part, stood shocked, looking from the weapon to its wielder in puzzlement. Trowa, Wufei and Quatre sprung up to stop Heero from causing any more damage as Duo continued to sputter.

Trowa stood as a human shield and Quatre bent to pick the girl up as Wufei tried to calm the irate boy down. "Heero, don't be a-"

"…sociopath." Simultaneously, all turned to the girl shaking in Quatre's arms. Trowa passed a look to Quatre, as if to ask 'did she just say that?' Quatre could only stare back with wide eyes.

Meanwhile, Heero was boiling over in agitation, he tightening his hold on the weapon and jumped off the table to stand directly in front of Quatre; repeating his question in an icy voice. "Who are you?"

The girl shrieked and burrowed into Quatre's shirt, making the boy turn in order to shield the sobbing child. "Heero! You're scaring her!"

"How did she get in here? This is a secured building, she may be a spy." Heero replied, eyes and gun trained on the sobbing child.

"Stop being so paranoid, she's just a kid." That was the wrong thing to say and everyone knew it, Quatre realized the mistake of his words as soon as they left his mouth, but by then it was too late.

Heero's eyes darkened, bitter memories of his unorthodox upbringing beginning to surface. His finger tightened over the trigger as his eyes froze over in bitter hatred.

Quatre gasped, "I won't allow you to harm her! At least, not until we know the truth, Heero, you're being completely irrational!"

Than, unexpectedly, the girl squealed in delight, throwing her arms around Quatre's neck, "Big bwother! I found you!"

Yet again, the room fell into shocked silence…

"_Big brother!?" _

Before more could be said or done, there was a loud shout from outside, "Master Quatre said to protect the girl!" and a stampede of men charged through the door to shelter the girl from the wrath of Heero's weapon.

A moment later, the room was overfilled with angry Arabic men and the gun had been wrestled away from a dazed Heero, who was now buried beneath six men. Duo, having been shoved into a corner of the room along with Wufei and Trowa watched the chaos unfold with wide, stunned eyes. "Whoa… You don't see _this_ everyday. There's hardly enough room to _breath_!"

"What is with this noise pollution!?" Fourty-six sets of eyes riveted themselves to an irate Lady Une seething by the door. "This is supposed to be a private meeting, Quatre, tell these brutes to leave. _Now_."

Eyes downcast in embarrassment, Quatre nodded, but as soon as he glanced up to give the order, he caught a shadow flit past behind Lady Une. Surprised, he called out.

"Who's there?"

The Maganacs responded instantaneously, "Stop! Master Quatre has ordered you to reveal yourself!" In mere seconds, all forty men had swarmed out of the tiny room to charge after the retreating figure. Une barely managed to get out of their way before she was trampled.

Duo, in a state of utter disbelief managed to force his slack jaw to work- trying to put the bizarre incident behind them. "Uh…? Alright then… On with the meeting-"

-Only to be interrupted by an earsplitting wail. Drats, he had forgotten about the girl.

Heero sat up slowly, face completely devoid of any emotion as he went to retrieve his gun.

"Big bwother…" The girl in Quatre's arms squirmed, looking up at him with wide, glassy eyes.

Quatre sighed, turning to the girl still clutching to his shirt. "It's okay, no one will hurt you… uh, _'big brother' _will protect you." _Big_ brother, he had never even entertained the possibility of having a _younger_ sibling, _he_ was always the _baby_ brother, and he had thought that having twenty-nine older sisters was enough. Really, how was thirty children not enough? Bah, his father was a freak…

The feeling of responsibility that now filled him was strange to him, but not entirely unwelcome, if this was his _younger_ sister, he had to protect her, and vaguely he wondered if this was how his elder sisters felt about him too. _Iria_…

Snapping free of his thoughts, he realized that he was now at the centre of everyone's attention. Duo was the first to speak, "So _is_ she, or _isn't_ she your sister?"

Scrutinizing the group, Quatre discovered that even Trowa and Wufei seemed mildly interested in his answer and Heero had even re-holstered his gun, granted, he still kept a hand on the handle- just in case.

One could almost _see_ the anticipation hanging over the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second part! Please enjoy and let me know what you thought of it.

* * *

"I-" Duo leaned forward, eager eyes round with suspense, "-don't know."

Duo deflated, his disappointment moving him like a physical force as he overbalanced fell to the floor with a dull thud.

"Whoa! Oomph!"

Trowa raised a brow, choosing not to comment at the display. Wufei in contrast, snorted with a mumbled "clumsy idiot", causing Duo's face to heat up in an embarrassed flush.

"We should interrogate her."

"That's too harsh," Quatre replied absently, before returning his gaze to the girl in his arms. "What's you're name? I'm Quatre."

"Kirimi."

With a jolt, Quatre realized that he recognized the name, he knew it from somewhere, _but_ _where_? "Sounds familiar..."

Duo immediately leapt at his uncertainty, "So she_ is_ you sister!"

Quatre sniffed, _how did that prove anything?_ "Stop assuming that already!"

"Enough! You two are acting like children!" Une roared, turning to face Kirimi, "how did you get in here?"

However, before anyone could reply, sounds of struggling could be heard from down the hallway- and it was coming closer. Soon, the Maganacs reentered the room, dragging a cloaked man in with them.

"Release me! Or I'll curse you! Curse! Beelzenef…!"

Duo bounced up to the man, curiosity burning in his eyes- "Who the hell is this freak?" -and was awarded with a kick to the face and the threat of being cursed. Wufei snickered behind his hand.

Lady Une seemed just about out of patience as this 'meeting' was running way behind schedule; her attention was needed elsewhere! "Identify yourself and remove that _ridiculous_ costume."

When the figure didn't respond, she commanded the pilots to remove his hood or else face her wrath. Grudgingly, Wufei and Trowa stepped forward to obey the order. This caused the man to thrash violently, as his struggles renewed threefold.

"No, stop, what are you doing? You murderers! Murderers!"

Wufei pulled back in offence, "That is an unjust claim, I am a highly trained warrior, how _dare_ you associate me with a simple murderer!"

Duo chuckled through his fingers, as he cradled his abused nose, "Pride is one of the seven deadly sins, buddy."

"This coming from the self-proclaimed 'God of Death'?" Wufei responded, giving up on removing the blasted hood, Trowa followed suit. The guy was trying to _bite_ them!

"Hey! It was them or me! You know, survival of the fittest and all that jazz?" Duo defended, "You all did it too; it's what we're trained for. You know, to end the war? Besides, it's not like I _enjoyed_ it-" seeing everyone's unbelieving stares, he huffed in resignation, "Okay! Maybe a _little_, but they deserved it!"

Wufei scoffed, "Don't try to justify your sadist-"

A cough at the door made everyone pause to see who had the gull to interrupt them. A woman in a maid outfit strolled in as if a major struggle hadn't just been taking place, a butler followed her at a more sedate pace.

"We apologize for this interruption, but it seems you have our charge. Mistress Kirimi wondered away from us in search of her brother." She explained with a pointed look to the girl folded into Quatre's arms.

Duo eyed Quatre who turned red in exasperation, "Stop that already!"

"Well, actually, he's her brother…" The maid said, a finger pointing to the cloaked figure who was once more screaming bloody murder.

Everyone stared- and continued to stare before Duo suddenly broke into loud, raunchy laughter. The maid hit him upside the head before proceeding as if that hadn't just happened.

"This is Mr. Nekozawa Umehito, heir to the Nekozawa fortune." She introduced, before realizing that her master was still being held captive. "Oh my…Please release him."

Quartre, who had frozen mid-way through her speech, flinched and quickly gestured for his men to do as she asked. Turning to the man who was now frantically trying to straighten out his clothes, he bowed in apology, "I'm sorry for that, Mr. Umehito, I didn't realize it was you..."

As the man began to mumble incoherently, the maid quickly butted in. "It's alright, really, you'd be surprised how often it happens…"

Trowa, who had been watching the scene in silent interest couldn't help but think that he _wouldn't_ be surprised at how often this happened, after all, who in their right mind would wear such a strange getup in a time of chaos? Duo snickered beside him, seeming to have read his mind.

Wufei, who was now more confused than ever, voiced the question that had been on his mind since the beginning of this entire escapade. "Just who is this man? And of what importance is his lineage that allows him entrance into this private building?"

Lady Une rounded on him, but her cold glare softened once she saw the true confusion on his face. "You didn't know? His family has been supporting us throughout the war; they provided most of the parts for your gundams, among other things. They work with some of the biggest gun manufacturing companies both on earth and in space."

"Oh..."

No one quite knew how to reply to that as every pair of fell upon the man who was apparently cowering in a corner of the room. In the silence that followed the exclamation of 'this guy!?' echoed through the minds of all those present.

Quatre tried to break the tension with a nervous chuckle, holding out the girl in his arms, "Here, she's your sister right? Take her." However, as the man crept forward, Kirimi wailed in terror and tried to hide herself in a surprised Quatre's shirt. "Or not..."

The maid stepped forward to explain the situation, as the butler pulled the girl off of him, "Sorry, um, Mistress Kirimi is afraid of Master Umehito's choice of clothing…"

"Than take it off, simple enough, right buddy?" Duo replied, clasping Nekozawa, who jumped a foot in the air, on the shoulder.

The maid fidgeted uncomfortably for a moment, "Well, the problem is, Master Umehito despises light of any kind..."

"Than we get rid of the light." Heero answered, aiming his gun at the overhead lights and pulling the trigger.

"Heero! Don't-"

Shards rained down on everyone as darkness engulfed the room, a piercing screech broke through the commotion as people blindly filtered out of the room-feeling their way towards the door.

"Kirimi's afraid of the dark!" A panicked voice shouted about the noise as everyone gathered into the hall.

One screaming girl, some multi-language curses courtesy of a certain Chinese man, a few angry shouts, and three trampled men later, things finally settled down.

Quatre, eyes burning, rounded on Heero, "That was completely unnecessary! You just wanted to shoot something!" Heero didn't reply, but the makings of an amused smirk threatened to break his indifferent mask.

Duo, rubbing his sore rump, enthusiastically joined in, "Yeah! And who tackled me to the floor? Yuck, and my braid's all icky!" With a depressed pout, he glanced around the hall, "Don't you people know not to run on top of others?"

Wufei, standing to the right of Duo, hid his triumphant smirk, instead he exchanged an inconspicuous look with an amused Trowa.

Oh yes, this day had suddenly gotten much more interesting.

End

* * *

It's a cross with Ouran High School Host Club, if you haven't figured it out... :P

Let me know if you want more. I have some ideas for a sequal, but I'm not sure if I should develop them.


End file.
